


Best Shower Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Sam and Gabriel in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Shower Ever

**Author's Note:**

> For padaguin.

Sam leaned under the lukewarm spray of the shower. To call it a spray was being generous. It was really more of a strong drizzle. But Sam leaned under it anyway and tried to wash the day off him. And the shampoo out of his hair.

Then he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist.

Sam tried to sound annoyed. "Gabriel, I love when you pop in, but could you not snap yourself into existence in my shower? I'll be done in 5 minutes."

Gabriel smiled against Sam's back and slid his hands lower. "If you're done in 5 minutes, I'm going be a /little/ bit disappointed. I know you can last at least 10." The archangel could sense Sam's bitchface. "Okay, we'll compromise and aim for 7 and a half."

Sam turned around and faced his angel. "Gabriel. We're not having sex in this shower."

Gabriel pouted. "Give me 5 good reasons we shouldn't."

Sam rolled his eyes. "My brother is in the other room. The hot water has pretty much ran out already. Water is horrible lube. So is conditioner so don't even suggest it. And if you haven't noticed, our height difference can be challenging when we're horizontal.

"I think that was really only 4 reasons, kiddo." Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly the shower was hot and steady and at a more comfortable height. A small bottle was pressed into Sam's hand. "Waterproof. Sometimes you forget who you're dealing with, Sammy."

"Dean is still in the other room."

Gabriel shrugged. "And my brother is in there with him."

"And what about our height issue?"

A wicked grin spread across the archangel's face. "Working that out is gonna be half the fun."

Sam sighed and kissed Gabriel, who quickly deepened the kiss and pressed his erection against Sam's thigh.

Biting Gabriel's lip, Sam pressed him into the tiled wall, easily lifting him up.

"That's more like it." Gabriel wrapped himself around Sam and held on while Sam awkwardly slicked his hand and pressed 2 fingers into the archangel.

Gabriel moaned as he was worked open, a third finger pushing in.

"And you were worried about me lasting?" Sam grinned. Gabriel lightly sank his teeth into Sam's shoulder in response.

Sam pulled his fingers out, wiping the remaining lubricant on his cock, and thrust in.

Gabriel's cry was muffled in Sam's shoulder as Sam angled himself to hit Gabriel's prostate.

The archangel wrapped himself tighter around Sam, clenching his whole body. He was pressed back even harder into the wall, the cool tile a stark contrast to Sam's hot body.

Sam whimpered as Gabriel rocked his hips down to meet Sam's thrusts and soon the archangel was coming untouched between them. A few more deep thrusts and Sam went over the edge as well.

Sam slowly pulled out as Gabriel let go of him, sliding down the wall until he was standing shakily. They leaned against each other, neither trusting their ability to stand on their own.

The still hot water ran between them, washing away their sweat and Gabriel's come.

Gabriel smirks. "Don't even have to snap my fingers to clean up. And you though this would be a bad idea."

Sam kisses the smirk off Gabriel's face and pointedly ignores a knock on the bathroom door.


End file.
